Los Merodeadores: último curso en howgarst
by oOMerOo
Summary: El titulo lo dice todo: último curso para los Merodeadores ¿que pasaria si alguien descubre el secreto de Remus j.Lupin?
1. 2Baile de Hallowen

LOS MERODEADORES  
  
++++++++Confesiones 1+++++++++++ - Oh Venga!,-decía Sirius.- No me lo vas a decir? -T he dicho que no Black.- Dijo Lily en el sofa- -T gusta James verdad?? Di que si!!,-Sirius empez?Ea dar saltitos un poco tontos. -Esta bien si me gusta!!,-dijo Lily, Sirius le sacaba de quicio.-Pero no se lo digas o le digo a Bella que le gustas y despúes t mato entendido? -Si mi teniente!!,-dijo Sirius haciendo pose de soldado.- Sabes? A James tambien le gusta Lily, creo que te dira algo este curso.... oh ya deja de sonrías así,-Dijo Sirius al ver a Lily sonreir tontamente, la puerta se abrio y entraron Remus, James, Bella y Megan -Estoy cansada!!,-dijo Megan desplomandose en el sofa -Si no hubieras gastado esa broma no estaras cansada,-dijo Lily.- lo que no se como no cogieron a Sirius. -Porque yo soy un maestro haciendo bromas, ellos mis aprendices.-Dijo Sirius mirando al resto.- -Si claro!!,-dijeron Remus y James a la vez. -Bueno me voy a la cama estoy destrozada, menos mal que mañana es sábado,- Dijo Megan subiendo x las escaleras. De madrugada, Megan se levanto y bajo la sala común, donde escucho a Sirius y a James -Otra vez?,-pregunto James.- -Si, tenemos que salir,-Dijo Sirius.-Tienes la capa? -Si vamos,- Al instante se quedo la sala en silencio y Megan se dirigio a la ventana. -Luna Llena,-dijo al asomarse x una ventana.- A la mañana siguiente Megan bajo a la sala común y encontra Sirius, James y Remus -Hola chicos,- Dijo sentandose al lado de Sirius.-Estais bien? -Ehh? Si claro perfectamente Meg,- dijo Sirius dandole un beso en la mejilla. -Esta bien.....,-Dijo Megan "no me lo quieren contar, tendre que ser yo quien de el paso"penso Megan mirando el fuego -Estas tu bien Meg?,- pregunto Remus.- -Si, solo pensaba,-dijo Megan.- -Que cosa?,-dijo Sirius con interes.- -De chicas.....,-Dijo Megan.- -Buenos días a todos,- Lily bajo acompañada de Bella.- nos vamos ya?  
  
Como era sábado, todos los alumnos de tercero para arriba iban de visita a Hosgmeade, todos estaban sentados en las 3 escobas y muy tranquilos hasta que Snape y Malfoy entraron y fueron hacia ellos. -Mira que pintas, Severus, sobre todo ella...,- Dijo Lucius mirando a Megan.- Esta claro que es una sangre sucia,-Remus se puso de pie, A Megan se le saltaron las lagrimas. -Retiralo Malfoy!!,- dijo Remus apretando los puños.- -El que?,-dijo pasivamente Lucius. En ese momento, Remus fue agarrado x Sirius y James, Lucius y Severus se fueron riendo. -Estás bien?,-dijo Remus a Megan, sentado a su lado.-Megan? -Si, creo que me voy ya chicos, no me encuentro bien...,-Megan se levanto y salio corriendo de las 3 escobas.- -¡¡¡Megan espera!!!,- le gritaba Remus, le alcanzo agarrandola del brazo,- Espera, no le hagas caso a ese Malfoy....además, yo te quiero seas o no muggle o lo que sea,-dijo Remus de repente. no dices nada? Megan se abrazo a Remus, todavía llorando. -Remus!! No podía aguantar, tenía pensado decirte esta noche que....tu tambien me gusta,-dijo mirando a Remus que sonreir ella y sonrojada.- -Bueno creo...q te apetecería venir conmigo al baile de Hallowen ¿no?,-dijo sonriendo Remus.- -Claro que pensabas?,-dijo Megan, al instante Remus la beso.- -Ah y hazme un favor, no le eches cuenta a Malfoy, solo es un poco pesado.- dijo Remus.- Remus y Megan caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al lago, donde se sentaron en la hierba y hay se quedaron hasta que llegaron la gente y se fueron a la sala común. -Meg....,-Sirius la aparto del resto del grupo.-quieres que le rompa la cara a Malfoy?,-Estas palabras provocaron la risa de Megan.-¿qu?Edije? -Nada Sirius.....no hace falta que le rompas la cara a Malfoy, si no te expulsarían del colegio y sería x mi culpa,-Dijo Megan y lo abrazo.-Pero gracias de todas formas, Sirius.- 


	2. Baile de Hallowen

++++++++Baile de Hallowen++++++++  
Pasaron las semanas y llego Hallowen, la noche anterior casi nadie ceno  
nada, Megan comía muy de prisa.  
-Meg ve mas despacio, t vas atragantar....,-Le dijo Bella.-  
-Tengo que ir a la biblioteca,-dijo poniéndose de pie y cogiendo su  
mochila.-  
-¿ahora?,-dijeron Sirius y James a la vez.-  
-¡Si ahora!, nos vemos luego,-le dijo a Remus.-  
-Vale...,-dijo un poco serio.-  
-Licántropos.... aquí,-Dijo Megan, que se dirigió a una joven Sra. Pince  
saco el libro y salió al pasillo, se sentía vigilada, alguien le toco el  
hombro.-¡James! Que susto me has dado,-dijo Megan al ver a su amigo.-  
-¿puedo hablar contigo?,-dijo en el retrato de la Sra. Gorda.-  
-Claro James,-ambos se sentaron a la mesa.-  
-¿crees que esto le gustaría a Lily?,-dijo sacando un colgante de un  
corazón.-  
-Claro James es precioso!!,-dijo Megan.-  
-Mira, Remus,  
-Mira Remus, nuestras parejas en un complot contra nosotros....,-dijo Lily  
con Remus que se habían acercado.-  
-Vaya Meg, no me esperaba esto de ti,-dijo Remus con aire dramático.-  
-Si, claro Remsie,-dijo Megan poniéndose de pie.-Me voy a vestir que ya es  
la hora. Lily también subió a vestirse.  
-¿Remsie?? ¿que nombre es ese??,-dijo Remus gritando.- Así...me voy a  
vestir.-  
-Te acompaño, Remsie!!,-dijo james.-  
-Oh callate James!!,-decían x las escaleras –  
-Pero dnd están??,-pregunto Sirius en el sofá.-porque tardan tanto??  
-Quien tarda Black?,-pregunto Bella en la escalera.-Vamos?  
Bella y Sirius salieron x el retrato de la Sra. Gorda seguido de James y  
Lily.  
-Ehn...bueno deberíamos....,-Remus estaba nervioso al ver a Megan con la  
túnica de gala de color violeta.  
-Bajar?,-dijo Megan sonriendo.  
-Eso mismo.-Dijo Remus.-  
Ambos bajaron al comedor. Estaba decorado con los adornos de Hallowen,  
mesas redondas y pequeñas luces ( que resultaron ser Hadas).  
-Y que Megan, bailas?,-dijo Sirius.-  
-Sirius..¬¬,-Remus lo dijo tan bajo que nadie se entero.-  
-Puedo Remus?  
-Si claro,-Dijo Remus sonriendo.-  
Ya llevaban un rato bailando cuando Remus se puso de pie.  
-Voy a fuera, necesito aire,-Dijo Remus.  
-Espera voy contigo,-dijo Lily.-Ahora volvemos,-le dijo a James.-  
Cuando estuvieron fuera, se sentaron en un banco de piedra.  
-Que ocurre Remus?,-pregunto Lily.-Se t ve mal  
-Es Sirius.....me pone malo, quieres bailar?,-dijo invitando a Sirius.-  
-Es su forma de ser y lo sabes,-dijo Lily.-  
-Ya...  
······ en la pista de Baile ·····  
-Sirius...para ya! Quiero ir con Remus,-Dijo Megan en la pista de baile.  
-Esta bien...,-Sirius saco de la pista a Megan y volvió a entrar con Bella.  
-Donde esta Remus,-pregunto Megan a James.-  
-Salió a tomar aire con Lily,-le dijo James.-  
-Voy a ver si les encuentros, nos vemos luego,-dijo Megan.-  
Megan salió al jardín y vio, en un banco, como Lily y Remus se abrazaban.  
-No!,-dijo Megan, Lily y Remus se voltearon a ver quien era.-¡TU NO!  
-¿Meg?,esto no es lo que parece, en serio créeme.-Dijo Remus quien la  
agarro del brazo.-  
-¡No me toques, olvidaos de que soy vuestra amiga!!,-dijo Megan.-¡No me  
sigas o grito Lupin!.-Megan entro corriendo en el castillo, alguien se  
choco con ella.-Sirius...déjame quiero estar sola.-  
-¿pero que te paso? Dímelo,¡estas llorando!,-Dijo Sirius al ver la cara de  
Megan.-  
-¡ESTOY HARTA DE QUE JUGUÉIS CONMIGO!....to2 me sale mal, todo...,-Dijo  
Megan, mientras Sirius le abrazaba,-Quiero estar sola Sirius x favor.....  
  
Kaiiiiiiii ya toy aki a ver si furula el intento númeronosecuales de subir  
un puñetero R/R ¬¬ contesto a unos R/r  
NARA no toy como pa iniciar sesión aunq de todas formas sabes quien soy ^_^  
que nombre mas largo tia la próxima vez pones Nara y punto en boca :) Bueno  
aquí ta el intentodesubircapitulonumeronosecual a ver si funfiona ^_^ te  
veo por el msn lok@!!!!  
LUTHI: wapaaaaaaaaaa te encuentro en todos mis fics jejeje ¿De verdad que  
lo hago bien?? Sorprendente.... lo de meterte en la historia no va poder  
ser pero toy haciendo uno....ya te contare MIQUELIS a ti también wapa y  
pasatelo bien en los carnavales (que suerte joia!!)  
ILSE BLACK: otra loka jajaja gracias^_^ aui ta la segunda entrega pero que  
te guste también.  
BESITOS A TODAS!!  
Samantha_Wood_Lupin  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusana  
Miembro de la Orden de las lokas 


End file.
